Should have said no
by greyliving
Summary: Ron cheats and Hermione finds out.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the lyrics to the song used.

Summary: Ron cheats and Hermione finds out. Songfic to 'Should have sid no' by Taylor Swift.

Should have said no

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
The smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you_

It was Tuesday and Hermione was sitting by a table at the Three Broomsticks waiting for Ginny to arrive for their weekly lunch. When she spotted the redhead walking towards her she saw right away that there was something bothering Ginny.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione said as Ginny sat down by the table with an heavy sigh.

"Hey Hermione, sorry I'm late, I ran into Luna on my way here." Ginny looked sad and angry at the same time and Hermione wondered if she had had a fight with Luna for some reason. But before Hermione had a chance to ask, Ginny continued talking.

"She told me something, and had it come from anyone else then Luna I would have said they were lying but Luna never lies."

Hermione was getting a bit worried now,whatever it was Luna had said must have been pretty bad for Ginny to react like this.

"It's about Ron, Hermione." Ron, her boyfriend of almost a year, Ginny's brother. "Luna saw him at the new club that opened last weekend..."

"Yes, he was going with Dean and Seamus, I was swamped at worked and didn't want to go with them." Hermione couldn't tell why exactly, but she had a very bad feeling about the way this conversation was going.

"Right...well..." Ginny hesitated. Hermione looked Ginny in the eyes, something had obviously happened at the club that night and one way or another she had to find out what. "Just tell me Ginny."

Ginny sighed and looked at her sadly. "Luna saw him sitting at the bar as Lavender walked up to him, they talked for awhile before she dragged him out on the dance floor. She lost sight of them for awhile but then she saw them as they were leaving. They were busy making out while waiting for their jackets and then he followed her home. I'm so sorry Hermione."

_Even now just looking at you,  
Feels wrong.  
You say, that you'd take it all back,  
Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes  
_

She wasn't sure how she had got home, but she had been sitting at their kitchen table waiting for him ever since. She had hexed him a thousand times in her mind already and she wasn't sure she could even stand to look at him right now.

When he had walked through the door she had asked him if there was something he wanted to tell her about last weekend. He had paused on his way to the fridge, taken one look at her, sighed and told her what happened. The catching up at the bar, how he had been reluctant to dance with Lanvender and how one thing had just lead to another and he suddenly found himself in Lavender's bedroom. He told her he was sorry and he never meant for it to happened, he'd take it all back if he could. The words that finally made Hermione loose her temper was when Ron said "I mean she was standing in front of me, half naked no less, asking me to sleep with her 'once for old times sake'. What was I supposed to do?"

_You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet,  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me.  
_

"You should have turned her down Ron! You had a girlfriend, did you even remember me at all?! We've been together for almost a year Ron, a year! It's not something you should forget that easily!"

Apparently there was only one word of her outburst that Ron caught. "Had? What do you mean Hermione, you're still my girlfriend!"

Hermione looked at him. "Ron if you still think that I am your girlfriend after you've cheated on me you're seriously mistaken. We're over!"

Ron looked shocked that she was breaking up with her, perhaps he was realising what it was he had actually done. He fell to his knees and started pleading with her to not leave him, begging her to forgive him.

_You can see that I've been cryin',  
Baby you know all the right things,  
To say.  
But do you, honestly,  
Expect me, to believe,  
We could ever be the same.  
You say, that the past is the past,  
You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes.  
_

"Please don't leave Hermione, I love you and I'll do anything you want just please give me another chance." He looked up at her, he could tell she had been crying before he came home. He took a chance and reached out to take her hand. "Let's just start over, forget about everything. It's in the past now."

_You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me..  
_

Hermione pulled her hand away from his grasp. "No Ronald we're finished, for good." She walked to their bedroom and threw his clothes into a suitcase before walking back into the kitchen, throwing the suitcase at him and pointing towards the door.

_I can't resist,  
Before you go tell me this,  
Was it worth it,  
Was she worth this._

No, no, no, no.

She watched him leave but as his hand turned on the door knob she just had to ask.

"Was it worth it?"

He stopped and without turning around he shook his head and let out a quiet "No." before leaving the apartment. As the door clicked shut behind him Hermione let out sob as the tears started running down her cheeks again.

_You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me..  
_


End file.
